Rommi
Meda is a young female pirate who prefers not to really fight, but will stand up for what she believes in and cares for. She usually wears a friendly but shy expression, she will always usually back down from people who are clearly stronger than her or higher ranking than she is and she tends to have a mistrust of ninjas, but usually will try to be polite to everyone. She has a younger brother whom she bosses around. His name is Blain. And she has an army of crack addict pillows she obtained in her travells. The leader of them is her 'baby' a giant purple pillow she dutifully named Fabian. History Born to a family of fallen nobles in Rivendeli, Meda had a relatively peaceful childhood. However, as she grew older, her powers were soon discovered and she was regarded as a bit of a blacksheep. Recurring nightmares of strange lands tainted red with blood and shadowy figures standing over her heavily pregnant mother while talking about a vessel for something did not help her out either. Andromeda met a young pirate by chance when she was 18 and was instantly smitten. It did not take very long for her to marry him. Her family did not approve of her choice of husband, and promptly disowned her. She opened her own tavern and inn, and while she rarely saw her husband, she was still happy with the time she did spend with him. It was during one of his visits the little place was attacked by mysterious shadowy figures. Her husband managed to get her out and away from the tavern with his cutlass as protection, but he, their baby and her home were taken away from her in flame. It was then she wandered around, with just the clothes on her back, her husband's cutlass (Which is her most prized and protected posession)and a few coins. After a long journey, Meda stumbled upon NAP city, and finally found somewhere that she might have a chance to make something of herself. Her powers She has the ability to manipulate her own life-force into a weapon or and extension of her own limbs. She started off fairly weak at controling it but over time, most of which during travels during the time between the fall and rebirth of NAP, she has become much more skilled with it. Weapons Her weapons arsenal consists of two weights attached to shackles on her wrists that use a thin but indestructable wires as a means of using said ball weights as a long range weapon. They are named Tremondo and Alba. She also posesses a modified handcannon and a pair of fingerless black gloves with retractable claws, both purchesed from whitebeard cheney's weapon shop. Her armour is a layer of dragon skin under her bustier, and the NAPDF regualtion armour, which is fitted over her clothes and made invisible for her preferances. Meda and NAP She had not been in NAP very long when it had fallen. She had lost conciousness moments before the fall and had found herself at a strange beach afterwards. She had only barely managed to get onto the The Well-Worn Weapon and helped embark on a strange quest with them for a short while. She has made a few Friends along the way, such as FlameOut, Rusty, Red Jenny, ergojonny and many many others, most of which being pirates. She finally got a place of her own other than a cardboard box, deciding to give property ownership a new try. She now owns a Mansion that acts as a inn/hostel and information centre. She named it "The Flickering Flame". She now tries her best to be a helpful member of the community and is also a member of the NAPDF. She had been engaged to Nobody and lived with him in their woodland manor, with and pretty much the majority of their close friends. The day after she and Nobody had been engaged he was called off to war, and within a couple of months she heard word that he had been killed in battle. She left the manor to be destroyed and became cold and bitter on the inside, growing jaded of her old life. Right now Meda recently had her son, a healthy little boy named Alucard. He seems to have some sort of skill to do with death. She moved over to the ninja side where she was made more than welcome. Recently becoming a member of the NAP Defense Force she has made great progress in her life in a short space of time. She still accepts the fact that she was once a pirate, but now focuses on doing what would be right by herself and her family. Category:Ninjas